2 égyptiens dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: Simple lemon entre Bakura et Malik. HENTAI


**salle de bain occupée depuis 30 minutes**

Bakura impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, Bakura gueula:

-Hey Malik qu'est-ce que tu...(gulp)

La bite de Bakura s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son habit laid de marin rayé, a la vue de Malik, sortant de la douche. Malik tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Bakura fit un pas en avant et se péta la gueule sur le plancher mouille. Malik se secoua

- Ça...va?

- Ouais...

Malik lui tendit lentement la main. Bakura hésita un peu avant de la prendre. Avant même que Malik ait eu le temps de le relever, Bakura l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Malik atterrit sur Bakura dans une posture quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé contre celui de Bakura, il ne chercha pas à ce relever.

-Malik...

-Hm...

-Malik... Je...

Bakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Malik se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Bakura se laissa alla, ne pensant plus a rien. Malik interrompit leur baiser pour murmurer un : Bakura je t'aime...

POV Malik

KES KE JE VIENS DE DIRE!??!!!???

OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!

FIN DU POV

POV Bakura

IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!

FIN DU POV

Pour toute réponse, Bakura reprit le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Malik se glisser sous son chandail. Bakura, en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Malik faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la salle, bientôt suivi du pantalon gris maigrelet. Bakura n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir avec des petites pyramides dorées.1

-Enlève ça, Bakura, ne me fait pas plus attendre.

Répondant à la demande de son amant, Bakura se dévêtit complètement. 2

Sans plus attendre, Malik passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Bakura, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glissèrent lentement a l'intérieur du trou, s'enfonçant jusqu'au début de la main. Bakura laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, allez savoir...) tandis que Malik ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Bakura, retira sa main. Sa bite étant déjà bande, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire, jusqu'au plus creux. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiasme tandis que Bakura hurlait de plaisir, s'agrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.

-Ah! Malik n'arrête jamais. Tu est si bon!

-Ouais je sais...

-AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!

-ta gueule tu me défonces les tympans l'égyptien.

Bakura se mit a 4 pattes devant Malik, approchant ses lèvres entrouvertes de sa bite bandée. Entourant la bite de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout de la bite caresse le fond de son palais. Malik se dit que Bakura était beaucoup plus doué que Yugi ou même Kaiba a ce genre de choses. Combien d'années de pratique cet Égyptien avait-il eu ?( environ une centaine d'années...)

-Liche moi beau bronzé!

-Ohh ouii...

Malik partit sa langue au bas du dos de Bakura, glissant lentement vers l'anus, caressant tout le long de la crack de fesse jusqu'a l'anus, ou il le pénétra aussi loin que sa langue le permettait. Bakura s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essences de laurier HerBal EssEnCe et en aspergea Malik. Malik émit des cris aigus et perçants de plaisir.

- AAAAAHHH !!! le nouveau shampoing fusion fruits d' HerBal EssEnCe! Quel expérience organiquEEEEE!!3

Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouvait que ça brûlait. Malik entraîna Bakura dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde de très bien frotter.

-Mon tour...dit Bakura d'une voix vicieuse

-Avec plaisir cher Ryou

-Yo, the name's Bakura

-Ayaaa, dit Malik tandis que Bakura le plaquait au mur de la douche -utilisant Madonna et Britney Spears comme modèle4- rentrant sa bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Malik. Malik se mit à jouir, comme il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Yugi, lui et Joey avait forniqué a 3, sans Kaiba cette fois. 5

- Bakura, est-ce que je suis le premier?

- A part le petit chameau qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.

- 30 secondes toi... un chameau?

- Entre deux réincarnations, tu penses que j'ai eu le temps de faire grand chose?

- Euh...mouais bon...

- Et moi Malik, suis-je le premier?

- Le seul avec qui c'était volontaire.

- Alors.. qui d'autres...?

- Un chauve, un grand-père et un tricolore.

Pour toute réponse, Bakura prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Malik. Alors que Malik poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une énorme masse de cheveux tricolores apparut dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Malik se transforma en un cri de terreur.

- Bakura sort ton truc de de la, c'est YAMI YUGI!!!

- Hein quoi ? Où ça !

- Par en avant imbécile. Non, par en arrière!

Bakura se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.

POV Malik

Putain de connard! Comment je peux aimer un tel idiot?

Fin POv Malik

POV Bakura

Aieuuh!

Fin POV Bakura

YAMI YUGI !!! toussota légèrement pour avertir de sa présence.

\\\

À SUIVRE…………

on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews!

1 Le boxer de Malik était beaucoup plus mignon évidement mais comme il n'en portait pas, on ne pourra pas vous les décrire. vous avez qu'a imaginer bande de perverses.

2Hey, ça rime

3 Non non, on n'a pas été payées pour faire de la pub!

4 Vous avez vu le clip The Zone de Britney-pute?

Bakura: j'peux pas y a pas de télé dans mon désert.

Yugi:KOI!!!!!!!!

Bakura:Je vous rappelle que j'habite un village perdu au milieu des pyramides

Malik: On comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas d'éducation

Bakura: Hey, ta gueule toi!

AUTEURES DROGUÉES: Arrêtez, sinon on fait plus de yaoi !!

Malik et Bakura mode Chibi Eyes: Non!!!

5 Y faudrait qu'on écrive ce bout là a un moment donne...


End file.
